MP5
The MP5 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The MP5 is the first submachine gun used in the Modern Warfare series campaign. The MP5 can be found frequently, being used by the Ultranationalists in the missions, "Blackout", Hunted", "Safehouse", "One Shot, One Kill", "The Sins of the Father", and "No Fighting In The War Room" . USMC pilots apparently carry the MP5 as a backup weapon if their aircraft is downed, such as in "Shock and Awe" when Pelayo uses an MP5 to try to fend off Insurgents. The "MP5SD" is a variant with a built-in suppressor (as opposed to multiplayer where the silencer is an attachment) and it is used by the SAS in "Crew Expendable", "Ultimatum" and "Mile High Club". Multiplayer In multiplayer, the MP5 is available at level 1, and can be equipped with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer or ACOG Scope. It is one of the more popular submachine guns in multiplayer because of its low unlock level, relatively decent accuracy, and high damage. Carrying the M9 as a sidearm while using the MP5 will add extra ammunition to the reserve ammunition for both weapons, somewhat negating the need for Bandolier, because they share the same ammo pool. The Mini-Uzi also shares the same ammo pool as the MP5. However, as the weapon is common, ammunition is easily picked up. This weapon is usually better in close to medium-range combat, as its recoil can throw off one's aim at long range. This, combined with its low damage at range, means that it is almost futile to try and kill someone at long range. The MP5 has a very fast raise time after sprinting, and the character's arms move faster when sprinting, unlike any other weapon. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery MP5_CoD4.png|The MP5. MP5 Iron_Sights CoD4.png|Iron Sights. MP5 Reload CoD4.png|Reloading the MP5. MP5_Cocking_CoD4.png|Cocking the MP5. MP5SD Pickup CoD4.png|The pick-up icon for it's silenced variant. Holding an MP5, COD4.JPG|A SAS operator holds a MP5 equipped with a Silencer. Holding an MP5, COD4 -2.JPG|Another SAS operator with an MP5SD. Marine MP5.jpg|A U.S Marine armed with the MP5. MP5 3rd person CoD4.png|The MP5 in third-person. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), the MP5 is very different compared to the console and PC version. It takes the appearance of its silenced variant, but this is only cosmetic. Campaign The MP5 is the starting weapon for every SAS mission, excluding "The Russian". It has a very high rate of fire, similar to those of the MAC-10 and Mini-Uzi. Game files refer to it as the "MP5 SD" Multiplayer The MP5 has a 40-round magazine in multiplayer as opposed to having a 30-round magazine in singleplayer. MP5_CoD4DS.png|MP5 MP5_Iron_Sights_CoD4DS.png|Iron Sights. MP5 Inventory CoD4DS.png|Inventory icon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Campaign The MP5 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, remodeled, to resemble the one from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare more. The MP5 is the starting weapon in "Training", "Distant Information", "Wrecking Crew", and "Interception". Despite the same appearance as its console, and PC counterpart, it has a higher rate of fire, more damage, and only holds up to 120 rounds of reserve ammunition. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is unlocked by default as well, but its hipfire accuracy is worse than the MP5 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) and on the console, and PC version, except while crouching, where its hipfire accuracy is perfect. Its magazine holds 30 rounds but the high rate of fire and slow reload make this weapon inferior to the more powerful weapons like the M4A1 or the P90. CoD-MWM_DS_Mp5.jpg|First person view of the MP5. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The MP5 does not appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, however a code remains for it ( mp5 ). It is most likely replaced with the MP5K. Using a console command "give mp5" will give the player a MP5K instead. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost The MP5 is used by Roba's men to kill some Americans at Coahuila, Mexico. MP5_MW2G.png|The MP5 being used by one of Roba's men. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The MP5 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It sports a new appearance, with a fixed stock (instead of the retractable stock in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare), a Rail Interface System handguard, and a topl rail for optical attachments. Campaign The MP5 is first featured in the campaign in "Hunter Killer" with a Red Dot Sight and Silencer. It is then featured again in "Mind the Gap" with a Holographic Sight and Silencer. It is also usable during "Bag and Drag". It is also used by Yuri and Price in "Stronghold" with a Red Dot Sight and Silencer. It is the main weapon of Team Anvil in "Black Tuesday", but is unavailable to the player during that level. Multiplayer The MP5 is available from the start in multiplayer. The gun features a 30-round magazine and high recoil that is quite unpredictable. Compared to the other submachine guns, the MP5 has few merits - the P90 does exactly the same damage with a larger magazine. The MP7 also has a larger magazine, the same fire rate and less recoil. In practice, however, these shortcomings will generally go unnoticed. The MP5 can be a solid choice before these weapons are unlocked as its stats compare more favorably against the PP90M1 and the UMP45, which have a faster rate of fire and lower recoil, respectively. Infinity Ward has released a hotfix that has increased the MP5's fire rate. Prior to the patch, the MP5 was outclassed in every way compared to the P90. To compensate for this, the MP5 now has a similar fire rate to the MP7, although the recoil is slightly higher. This makes it a much more competitive gun than before, as it shares the same fire rate as the MP7, but it also reloads faster and has the second highest effective range of all submachine guns, just behind the UMP45. It also features the fastest reload speed in the submachine gun category when Reload canceling is factored in. Survival Mode The MP5 is available in Survival Mode by default and costs $2000. The MP5 is also carried by medium troops from wave 4 (wave 1 on tier 3 and 4 maps). When used right, despite the unpredictable recoil, the MP5 can be used as a cheaper assault rifle, especially if equipped with a Holographic or Red Dot Sight, although burst firing will be required for long ranges. The MP5 is also carried by the Riot Shield Squad troops, but will disappear when killed. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *HAMR Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 24. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 26. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 15. *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 21. *Stability - unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery MP5_MW3.png|First person view of the MP5. MP5_Iron Sights_MW3.png|Aiming the MP5. MP5_Reload MW3.png|Reloading the MP5 (Notice the ammunition in the magazine are 2D). MP5_Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the MP5. MP5A2 MW3.png|MP5 with a grip and a Modern Warfare 2 style red dot sight. SAS Soldier MP5 Underground MW3.jpg|SAS Operator wielding a MP5 with a Silencer. MP5 3rd person MW3.png|The MP5 in third-person. MP5 Silenced Red dot Sight HUD MW3.png MP5 Silenced Thermal Sight HUD MW3.png MP5 Grip MW3.jpg|Silenced MP5 with a Grip used in Stronghold. Demonstration Call of Duty: Black Ops II The MP5 returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II in Zombies and the campaign. Its appearance is similar to the MP5 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare; albeit with minor visual changes. Campaign The MP5 is widely used by PDF soldiers in "Time and Fate" and "Suffer with Me". It is the starting weapon in "Suffer with Me". When equipped with a Suppressor, it becomes the MP5SD. Attachments * Reflex Sight * Suppressor * Long Barrel * Extended Clip * Fast Mag * Fore Grip * Rapid Fire Zombies The MP5 appears in Zombies, it can be bought off the wall for 1000 points. Compared to the MP5K in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it has similar damage, ammo capacity, and overall effectiveness. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the MP115 Kollider. The MP5 cannot be Pack-a-Punched more than once, but ammo can be bought off the wall, making it a decent alternative to the weapons from Mystery Box. MP5 BOII.png|The MP5 in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. MP5SD BOII.png|The MP5SD in first person. MP5 Third Person BOII.png|The MP5 in third person. Trivia General *''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' and Call of Duty: Black Ops II are the only games that refer to the silenced version of the weapon as the "MP5SD". All other games refer to it as the "MP5 Silenced". Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The MP5 in'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' is the only weapon in the Call of Duty series to have camouflage applied to the silencer. *When using this gun with a silencer, this gun uses a different camouflage pattern. This has been confirmed with Red Tiger. *The MP5 is the only weapon to have an integrated silencer to the gun. *The MP5 is the first weapon in the game that is seen equipped with a silencer. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Even though it is fully automatic, the fire selector is set to semi-automatic. *In the "Hunter Killer" and "Stronghold" campaign reveal, the MP5 has a grip attached. However, the gun is held as if it did not have one. *Every time the MP5 is seen in the starting loadout for Frost, Burns, and Yuri, it is silenced. This is shown in "Mind the Gap", "Hunter Killer", and "Stronghold". *On the left side of the stock, there's a label with the letter "A" written on it. *The MP5 has the smallest magazine of any submachine gun in multiplayer, at only 30 rounds. *As seen in the Survival Mode Trailer, the MP5 originally had a 20 round magazine. *At Call of Duty XP, the MP5 reused the MP5k's pickup icon from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The MP5 uses the same reload sounds as the MP5K from Call of Duty: Black Ops, combined with reload animations similar to the Call of Duty: 'Modern Warfare 2 MP5K and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''MP5. *The MP5 uses a similar model to the ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version, with a redesigned rear sight, different textures, and for the most part, using Call of Duty:' 'Black Ops-style attachments. *The MP5 uses the same fifring sound as the MP7. References Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Submachine Guns